1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a device for reducing noise of audio signals and a method for the same, and more particularly, to a device that is used to reduce the noise of audio signals of a digital video/audio system and its method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid progress of multimedia technologies, a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) was developed and introduced into the market. The high definition multimedia interface is a digital video/audio interface. In the high definition multimedia interface, packets for conveying audio data are first processed by an audio processing unit and then the audio data are outputted by a playback unit. For example, when a transmitting device having the high definition multimedia interface, such as an optical disk playback device, transmits digital audio packets to a receiving device, such as a digital television, the audio processing unit of the receiving device is used to process the data of the digital audio packets and then the audio data is outputted by the playback unit. However, in some circumstances, for example, the system being turned on or off, a mute mode being entered or left, or audio signals being transmitted to the receiving device at the first time after a period of pause, the receiving device might receive audio signals that change rapidly and thus an unpleasant noise is produced.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the prior art still has some drawbacks that could be improved. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks in the prior art.